


Just Like Me

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Based on a True Story, College AU, Drawing, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, art class, funny too, just fluff, there's a cute little joke I hope it's understandable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU: Dean and Cas are freshmen in a drawing class. Fluffily fluff fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially based on a true story of how I made a friend, but I thought it would be the perfect prompt :D

             It’s been two hours of non-stop staring at a ribcage and Castiel’s eyes are about to burst from their sockets. His professor stresses to be “painstakingly intense” when drawing, but honestly if Castiel was any more intense he’s pretty sure he’d have a heart attack. In an attempt to rest his eyes for a bit, Castiel looks over to the easel directly opposite him. Behind that easel are the trained eyes of one Dean Winchester, an engineering major that wanted to pursue an art minor for fun. They were in the same year, but since the class had only met two other times beforehand Cas still didn’t know much about him besides that he knew Anna, a mutual friend that was also in the class.

            “All right, stop for a moment, everyone,” came the voice of Professor Bradbury that promptly brought Castiel to reality. No one actually called her that, though. To her students she was Charlie. She looks over each student’s work before gathering the class together around Kevin’s easel. “I want to show you guys a new technique in order to get the outside contours just right.”

            Castiel went to sit down on the ground, marking the first time he sat in two hours. Charlie also believed that chairs were the devil when it came to creating art. Castiel was too absorbed in his pleasure of finding ground that he didn’t realize who had sat down next to him.

            “You hate the whole standing thing, too, huh?” Castiel gravitated to the owner of the gruff voice. Dean Winchester looked at him expectantly, obviously waiting for some form of answer. Half of his face was slightly smudged with charcoal as he offered a smile, his green eyes framed by his black glasses.

            Regaining composure, Castiel smiled back and nodded. One thing in common is a good start. “Hopefully people ask a lot of questions so I don’t have to go back to drawing bones.”

            Dean snickered quietly at Castiel’s comment and nodded. Before Castiel could try to continue the impromptu conversation Charlie had started speaking again.

            “You all are getting lost in the big picture of the drawing it seems, so here’s a quick fix.” Charlie holds up a wooden yardstick, making a point to show it off like a prize. “This is your best friend. It never lies.” She turns to Kevin’s sketchpad on the easel and places the yardstick on the paper. “Break up the skeleton into boxes. Use points instead of parts to help you proportion everything.”

            Charlie spent the next 20 minutes doing a mock up version of the skeleton in front of her, drawing vertical and horizontal lines everywhere around the paper. Castiel watched with feigned attention, his eyes darting to the boy next to him every five words.

            Dean seemed to catch on after about the 15th word. “I’ve seen your necklace. It’s pretty cool.” He was referring to Castiel’s wing necklace that he wore around his neck. Normally Cas would tuck it in under his shirt, as was the case right now. Castiel quickly realized that this probably meant Dean would glance his way, too, but buried the thought. The odds of this guy liking Castiel were severely low.

            “Yeah I’m a fan of angel wings.”

            Dean gave a half smile and nodded, seemingly pleased with this new information. He digs into his shirt and pulls out a gold pendant that looked like the face of a deity. “My brother gave me this. Don’t really know what it is but the horns reminded me of wings.”

            Castiel grinned as he inspected the charm. “It’s very lovely.” _Just like you_ he adds in his head. They both like angel wings and have necklaces and brothers; more things in common. Castiel hadn’t realized his eyes had lingered on Dean’s lips a split second too much until Dean lowered his gaze to match his blue eyes. Not knowing what to do next, Cas just glanced over once more to Charlie’s latest yardstick demonstration. _Great, now I lost a potential friend with that weirdness. Stupid..._

            Charlie had really messed up her latest line as it was absolutely crooked, going right over straight lines and creating almost a complete diagonal. In hopefully trying to salvage what Castiel thought was an already lost cause, he leans over to Dean.

            Dean leaned in as well, anticipating Castiel’s comment. _At least he still cares for what I have to say,_ Cas mutters in his mind. He wasn’t expecting a response, but someone in the front decided to move his head, effectively blocking Castiel’s original vantage point and forcing him to stay in this new position. _Totally not awkward now..._

            “That line is one hundred percent not straight,” Cas chuckles.

Dean seems to ponder something in his mind before his face lights up in the goofiest grin Cas had ever seen. Before Castiel could say anything Dean whispers in his ear.

            “Just like _me_!”

            Charlie had to stop the class from the sudden fit of laughter produced by the two boys leaning into each other. 

            Once class died down once more Castiel turned to Dean. “You saw an opening and you took it, huh, Winchester.”

            “I’ll only take it if you come with me, Novak.”

            Guess they had a lot more in common than Castiel thought after all.

 

 


End file.
